Not As Simple As It Seems
by TheSimplestMelody
Summary: The most beautiful discovery friends make is that they can grow separately without growing apart; Bella's world is about to fall apart beneath her. Will she learn to trust and love again again following death and despair? AH BxA M to be safe. R&R!


Not As Simple as it Seems

By Twilighter 5

AN:

*THIS IS IMPORTANT TO READ BEFORE BEGINNING THE STORY*

Hey everyone I go by the username TheSimplestMelody, but you can call me Abby since I'd rather be a friend than a foe…. A name is more user friendly than a username haha. Okay anyways, this is a story close to my heart because even though this is the type of story that is quite random, the pain that is part of this story is one that I will carry with me always and forever. A little background on my part of this story goes back to when I four years old. My best friend Kaitlin was diagnosed with cancer and was bald. None of the other girls wanted to play with her since she was "different" and of course, we became instant friends; I was the new girl and she was the stand out. Then one day she stopped coming to our day care and it wasn't until my mom explained to me that she had passed away in her sleep that for the first time I experienced loss. But like Bella will learn in this story, I learned and gained more from the death of my best friend than I should. With her passing, I learned how to be strong, look death in the eye and say no; how to fight for life and everything I believe in and how to never give up. To me friendship is something to be treasured through life and even in death. Enjoy the story and understand that this is now only about the characters that Stephanie Meyer has brought to life, but of my own learning and understanding. Thanks and I hope you life this. Reviews are appreciated but not necessary since I know how everyone leads extremely busy lives in today's world.

Xoxo

Abby

Prologue~

"The most beautiful discovery friends make is that they can grow separately without growing apart"

Friendship is much more than just a word; it's a bond that can never be broken. It's the kindness that everyone experiences growing up on the playground and the delicious act of sharing treats within a lunch. More then that, it is a sisterhood filled with tears, laugh, boys and broken hearts. When the world seems to be at end, friends turn to each other for comfort and encouragement. Letters and conversations eventually turn into one second glances that speak a thousand words without needing to open your mouth. Friends are halves and together they make a whole.

Its strange to think about what life would be like without the one special friend who basically lived within your home and visa versa growing up; all the games of tag and dress-up, pretending to be princesses and pirates. Who would we all be today if we weren't molded by who are friends made us to be?

They were always there for us in the thick and thin; the idea of getting in trouble is always so much more enticing if you are not alone. Alone; there is no such thing when you have a friend who is more your twin then anythig else.

Alison "Alice" Cullen sat in her bedroom, under the darkness of the night. The air she was breathing was cold, yet her hand moved across the page as though the room was on fire. The words coming out of her mouth or pen described her life and what she wanted to get out of it. Each syllable on that page told a story; a story of friendship, love, kindness, fear. Stories aren't always fairy tales and they do not all have happy endings; sometimes they're more of a memoir, reflecting on accomplishments and dreams. Those pieces of literature always seem to be the most beneficial to the readers and writers alike.

Suddenly, with a quick jolt of energy, Alice looked out the window. The intensity of her movements sent a picture frame of herself and Bella to the floor shattering the glass covering. Suddenly her world began to spin and the all too familiar sensation of weakness flushed over her system sending her small, fragile body sailing to the wooden abyss below her. Her mind began to race and she began to weep realizing that this would be the last day she had. Her body, she knew, had no more fight in its cells and that finally this world was taking her down.

_I had put up a strong fight, _She thought looking back over the last year,_ I tried my hardest and my family knows that. I was never alone in any of this, but this is just my time. _With that final thought her eyes began to droop. She smiles softly when she saw the picture laying beside her on the floor. No, she was not alone. Like always Bella was there. Her dear friends was there once again smiling at her, telling her that she was okay. It was time to go. Its nice to believe that the picture falling was Bella's own doing even if she had no idea she had done it. Her prescence eased Alice's pain and transition and her smile let her friend know that everything was going to be okay. They would always be together even if they were worlds away. Footsteps began to pound down the hallway, quickly moving throughout the house trying to find the origin of the noise. When eyes fell on Alice's crumpled body the screaming, yelling and tears began to make their way into the environment. With quick, medical precision the young girl was picked up and escorted to the hospital; everyone close began to pray that it wasn't too late.

Bella made her way to the intensive care with only seconds to spare, and easily launched herself at her dear friend. Her beckoning turned into begging as she cried for her sister to open her eyes, to look at her and tell her everything was okay. To move her hand or to just look her in the face. After a short while a pair of ice blue eyes were piercing Bella's skin as two final words lingered in the air. Thank you.

This is not the beginning nor is this the end of the story Alice surely wishes to tell. It all begins with a blooming friendship in the midst of disaster and desire; want and need. A sister and her friend and a brother who is so far within his own misery that he can't think to open his eyes for the one person who truly needs him. Alice Cullen is not a myth nor is it a dream; it's a memory worth saving and those who love her attitude will not pity nor enjoy; they will begin their journey following the delicate path Alice has woven within this world.

Memories are ways of holding onto the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose.

A/N: Okay guys so I'm going to re-write this in 3rd person so that it's a little easier to flow. This is just the prologue; I have many more chapters lined up. Enjoy.

*The quote is from the Wonder Years


End file.
